1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile phone assembly field, and more particularly to a subscriber identity model (SIM, also referred as a subscriber identity module) card holder for containing a SIM card and a micro-SIM card.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of information technology, mobile phones serve as a type of instant messaging communication tool in modern life. A SIM card is required when using a mobile phone. That is, the SIM card is a subscriber identity card of a user for implementing a function of information transmission with a communication system. Therefore, a SIM card holder is required to contain a SIM card in the mobile phone, such that the SIM card holder with the SIM card can electrically connect with the mobile phone to implement the function of communication.
Nowadays, a type of micro-SIM card is developed on the market. However, there is not a type of SIM card holder to contain the SIM card and the micro-SIM card at the same time. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to use the mobile phone having the SIM card and the micro-SIM card.
Accordingly, a type of SIM card holder which is capable of containing the SIM card as well as the micro-SIM card is required.